Funafuti  Paradisiaque I
by Maywen
Summary: Une trilogie exceptionnelle qui vous emmène dans des îles paradisiaques. Chloé Sullivan est envoyée pour une série d'articles sur des vacances de rêve. Sa première escale est sur Funafuti dans l'océan pacifique.
1. Bienvenue à Funafuti!

Auteur: Maywen  
Titre: Funafuti - Paradisiaque I  
Rating: Tout public  
Genre: Romance - Chlex  
Disclamer: Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont tirés de la série tv Smallville. Je ne touche rien pour écrire.

Note de l'auteur:

Bienvenue! Alors ici, vous allez trouver mon projet de l'été. Il s'agit d'une trilogie qui s'appelle "Paradisiaque" et qui traitera de lieux paradisiaques (on ne l'aurait pas deviné ^^) le premier chapitre a pour nom Funafuti! Embarquez et bonne lecture!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait plaisir et ça motive :)

* * *

Bienvenue à Funafuti !

La jeune femme observait un couple dansant au clair de lune. Tant de romantisme lui semblait écœurant. Piégée sur une île à des milliers de miles de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis, elle assistait à une formation de couples qui frisait l'indécence. A peine s'éloignait-elle pour se resservir au buffet que les personnes présentent à sa table finissait en duos inséparables.

D'ailleurs, elle maudissait déjà Perry White pour ce plan plus que foireux. Il avait donc jugé bon que pour la période creuse des vacances d'été, un journaliste partirait en voyage d'affaire pour deux mois et enverrait tous les jours un petit compte rendu de ce qu'il faisait. Son choix s'était porté sur Funafuti qui était un atoll paradisiaque situé en plein milieu du Pacifique et qui accueillait, malgré sa petite taille, une foule de touristes en quête de dépaysement.

Elle le revoyait encore devant elle lui promettant mont et merveille et récitant son laïus sur un « voyage récréatif et non rébarbatif qui allait la combler au-delà de ses espérances les plus folles ». En y réfléchissant, Chloé se demanda si la terminologie utilisée n'était pas annonciatrice de tous ses malheurs. Elle n'aurait même pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait là de paroles d'une obscure chanson d'Elvis.

Lorsque les premières notes de « love me tender » retentirent dans le bungalow-restaurant, elle résista à l'envie de se planter sa cuillère à dessert dans le cœur histoire d'abréger ses souffrances. Comment pourrait-elle seulement survivre un jour de plus sur cette île ? Elle venait d'y passer les deux semaines les plus ennuyeuses de toute sa vie. La seule idée de devoir y passer encore un mois et demi lui semblait un supplice.

***

_Deux semaines auparavant_

Le petit bateau s'approchait lentement de l'atoll. Chloé, installée à la proue, regrettait son choix. En effet, l'océan pacifique n'était décidément pas pacifique en cet instant et il lui semblait que chaque vague pouvait retourner le navire. Sa belle robe blanche ne volait plus au vent et pour cause, elle était trempée. Refusant d'écouter le capitaine du bateau, elle se cramponnait fermement aux montants métalliques. Il lui avait conseillé d'attendre d'être dans les eaux calmes de l'atoll pour s'installer dehors mais n'écoutant que son courage et son envie d'eau turquoise, elle s'y était installée. Une minute après, la première vague vint lui chatouiller les orteils. Malheureusement pour elle, la suivante eut vite fait de la détremper.

Lorsque le bateau passa la barrière de corail, un marin vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle en lui tendant un essuie.

- Je vous admire, vous êtes la seule à avoir résisté aussi longtemps. D'habitude, les gens fuient après deux minutes.  
- Je ne crois pas que ce soit admirable mais c'est gentil à vous de venir ici.  
- De rien. Et puis, il n'y a que des minivagues dans l'atoll. »

Chloé se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'il la dévisageait. Immédiatement, elle sentit le rouge monter à ses joues.

- Par contre, je ne peux que trop vous conseiller de sortir la dernière.  
- Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
- Le blanc devient transparent à cause de l'eau.

Elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait puis lança un regard furtif à son décolleté. Son soutien-gorge à pois était maintenant très visible. Pourtant, elle fut contente dans son malheur de se souvenir qu'elle portait la culotte assortie.

- Par mille hasards, vous me prêteriez votre veste ?

Il consentit immédiatement contre la promesse que durant son séjour elle accepte de faire un tour de l'atoll avec lui. C'est ainsi que Chloé débarqua sur Funafuti ; les cheveux trempés portant une veste trop grande sur une robe trempée et transparente. 

***

Lorsque Chloé arriva sur le ponton, elle remarqua que la majeure partie des passagers était déjà descendue. Elle les apercevait encore sur la plage et dans le flot des nouveaux arrivants, Chloé vit un homme chauve de dos. Elle pouffa un instant en songeant à l'identité de cette personne mais l'arrivée d'un grand brun la ramena sur terre.

- Comme tu peux le remarquer, ils sont tous secs.  
- Nianiania.  
- Quelle distinction, mademoiselle.  
- Moque-toi seulement, marin d'eau salée. » Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Puis elle observa les nouveaux arrivants, ce qui lui fit revoir son jugement. « Dis moi que tu peux rester un jour ou deux. Pitié.  
- Pas cette fois, beauté. Je dois rentrer chez moi, ma sœur vient d'accoucher de jumeaux.  
- Emmène-moi avec toi alors ! Je m'occuperai des petits ! Je m'ennuie à mourir ici ! Ils sont tous en couple ! Et il n'y avait que des célibataires au départ !  
- Ca sera très bien pour ton article. « Comment trouver l'amour en deux semaines ! La méthode Funafuti ! »  
- Admettons mais en attendant, moi je dois rester à les regarder. Petit dej', activités, déjeuner, activités, soirée et même sur la plage à 3h du matin !  
- Je savais que tu étais une perverse adepte du voyeurisme.  
- Comme si !  
- Tu es même exhibitionniste, mademoiselle robe blanche.  
- Viens là, beau gosse. » Elle lui prit le bras et le poussa dans l'eau.

Bien sûr, il l'attira avec lui dans sa chute et lorsqu'elle sortit la tête de l'eau, sa première pensée fut qu'elle n'aurait pas dû mettre du blanc.

- Mais pourquoi ais-je pris autant de choses blanche dans cette foutue valise?

Hilare, il lui fit remarquer que de toute façon, on voyait déjà tout avant le plongeon.

***

Chloé et son marin avaient passés deux heures à se chamailler gentiment dans l'eau puis elle avait passé dix minutes à le supplier de rester. Il monta pourtant dans son bateau et arracha à la jeune femme la promesse qu'elle passe la soirée avec tous les autres touristes de manière à pouvoir continuer ses articles et de ne pas s'ennuyer seule.  
L'embarcation n'était plus qu'un petit point sur l'océan que Chloé se questionnait encore sur les motivations du jeune homme. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument l'obliger à se rendre à la soirée ?

***

Elle passa plus d'une heure à choisir sa robe. Pour la soirée, elle avait tout d'abord choisi de porter sa robe blanche mais elle jugea préférable de porter une minirobe noire. Une fête à proximité de la plage pouvait se révéler diabolique.

Le thème de la soirée était « Bienvenue sur Funafuti » et malgré tous ses efforts, Chloé ne parvenait pas le moins du monde à s'amuser. Elle sirotait le fond de son verre depuis plus d'une heure et même la conversation de sa voisine de table ne pouvait lui remonter le moral. Elle fut pourtant agréablement surprise lorsque cette dame commença le récit de son mariage éclair à Las Vegas avec un certain Elvis Presley.

- Vous avez été marié par un Elvis.  
- Non. » Elle marqua une pause, comme pour faire durer le suspens. « J'ai épousé Elvis.  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas Pricillia ! » Chloé avait une culture du King héritée de Perry White et pour une fois dans sa vie, cela se révélait utile.  
- Bien sûr que non. J'ai épousé Elvis bien avant elle.  
- Quand ? Combien de temps ? » Elle s'étonnait elle-même de s'intéresser autant à l'histoire qui semblait tirée par les cheveux. Elle se promit d'envoyer un mail à son chef dès son retour dans sa chambre.

La dame refusa de répondre ce qui n'étonna pas Chloé. Soudain, le regard de la journaliste fut attiré par un couple qui arrivait. L'homme qu'elle avait pris le matin pour le sosie de Lex Luthor était sa copie conforme.

Pire encore… il était Lex Luthor.

Ebahie, elle le dévisagea longuement. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, le milliardaire se trouvait en charmante compagnie sur Funafuti. Alors qu'elle songeait à toutes les rumeurs le concernant, un serveur vint lui proposer un autre cocktail et ne la voyant pas réagir, il réitéra sa demande.

Ensuite, ce fut flou dans l'esprit de Chloé. Elle accepta le cocktail un peu agacée que l'on vienne la déranger en plein scoop. Elle prit le verre et le renversa accidentellement sur la robe de madame-je-me-prends-pour-une-Presley qui se mit à hurler au crime. Tout le restaurant se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et bien entendu, Lex Luthor fit de même. Chloé n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser qu'une main se referma sur son bras avec une poigne de fer et l'emmena sur la plage.  
Là, les quelques couples qui s'étaient installés pour plus de tranquillité s'éloignèrent en entendant l'homme menacer la blondinette.

- Comment osez-vous me suivre !

Indifférente aux invectives du milliardaire, Chloé maudissait tous ces couples. Pas un seul ne volait à son secours ! Puis, avisant de quoi il l'accusait, elle se retourna vers lui.

- Vous suivre ? » S'exclama Chloé. « Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ! Je suis ici pour un article !  
- Vous avouez alors !  
- Mais il n'y a rien à avouer ! Je travaille sur un article intitulé « On a testé pour vous les voyages paradisiaques ! » et ce n'est pas votre crâne chauve qui vous rend paradisiaque, vieux schnock ! » Elle regretta soudain son franc parlé mais il semblait ne pas avoir compris un traître mot.  
- Mademoiselle Sullivan, ne venez pas me dire que c'est un hasard que vous vous trouviez en ce moment sur cette île. Avouez que vous cherchez le scoop qui vous fera enfin passez pour une véritable journaliste et pas une simple assistante.

Furieuse de se faire ainsi rabaisser, Chloé ne pu s'empêcher de le gifler. Elle alla chercher son sac à sa table, s'excusa auprès de sa voisine puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

***

Un mail et un bon bain plus tard, Chloé se rendit compte que ces vacances au bout du monde allaient peut-être devenir intéressantes.


	2. Le mystère des 33 motus

Le mystère des 33 motus

Allongée dans un transat au soleil, Chloé peaufinait son bronzage en vérifiant ses mails. Le premier était un message hilarant de Lois qui prenait des cours de cuisine. Ses derniers essais s'étant soldés par un demi-incendie, son assurance avait jugé bon de lui payer carrément des leçons. Deux autres mails venaient de Clark qui, lui, donnait la version officieuse des leçons de cuisine de Lois. Elle avait, en réalité, déjà changé trois fois de professeur. Le dernier mail venait de Perry et était expéditif. En effet, il lui ordonnait simplement de se connecter en vidéoconférence de toute urgence.

Une fois sa webcam mise en route, la jeune femme attendit un instant, révisa son histoire du King et lança la conférence.

- Dites-moi tout ! » Exigea immédiatement Perry.

- Salut Patron ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Sullivan…

- Elle est rousse. Je dirais… euh… un mètre 55. Age avancé mais pas trop. Et elle est allemande ! Oui, c'est bien ça, allemande. Elle aurait épousé le King avant Pricillia. Donc avant 1967.

- Elle a des preuves ?

- Elle élude le sujet. Elle préserve sa soi-disant vie privée.

- Je veux son nom. »Insista Perry.

- Chef, surtout restez calme, votre carotide me semble un peu trop gonflée. Rosalinda Kiening. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle a donné à la réception de l'hôtel. J'ai dû un peu frauder alors ce n'est pas certain certain… Et j'ai fait des recherches ! Kiening est un dérivé d'un mot médiéval König qui signifie, je vous le donne en mille… Le roi ! Le King quoi !

- Coup foireux donc…

- Pas sûr, imaginez juste un instant qu'elle ait traduit le nom de son époux, enfin ex époux je suppose vu qu'il s'est marié après, mais donc, si elle a traduit le nom King enfin oui, dans ce cas là elle aurait dû prendre Presley mais le traduire me semble un peu plus difficile. Ca pourrait-être un hommage à son époux… ex époux. Vous me suivez ?

- Difficilement. Non ! Lois Lane ! Ne donnez pas de vos cookies à mes employés, ils vont être malades !

Chloé, habituée à des fins de conversation loufoques avec son boss, éteignit sa webcam et commença son article. Après deux semaines d'articles vantant la beauté du paysage et la précarité des minuscules villages, elle prit un plaisir sans nom à taper le nom de son nouvel article.

* * *

_« Le mystère des 33 motus » _

_J'étais sur Funafuti depuis deux semaines lorsque je découvris que l'atoll possédait certains attraits dignes d'Agatha Christie. Comme je vous l'ai précédemment expliqué, je me trouve en ce moment sur le plus grand motu – un ilot de sable – que comporte l'atoll._

_ Ici, en plus des quelques 4492 habitants, dans le flot des nouveaux touristes arrivés par bateau ce matin, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une dame. Rien d'extraordinaire me direz-vous. Si seulement ! Au cours de la soirée de bienvenue, elle s'est soudain confiée à moi. Un sombre secret qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis tant d'années la détruisait de l'intérieur. Ne pouvant plus tenir un instant de plus, elle m'a avoué être la première femme du merveilleux et incroyable Elvis Presley alias le King !_

_Imaginez un instant, je suis ici à des miles de notre beau continent, Elvis a disparu depuis déjà 33 ans ! 33… Ce chiffre ne vous rappelle rien ? Si ! Bien sûr ! Les 33 motus de l'atoll de Funafuti ! Le King se serait-il réfugié loin du succès, de ses fans et de son épouse pour vivre une idylle dans l'état de Tuvalu avec sa première épouse dont personne n'avait entendu parler ? _

_Que vais-je découvrir ? Nul ne le sait mais vous, chers lecteurs, serez les premiers informés !_

_Par Chloé Sullivan, reporter de choc sur l'ile paradisiaque de Funafuti !_

_

* * *

_

Elle avait volontairement omis de parler de Lex Luthor. Une part d'elle-même ne voulait pas se mettre un dangereux milliardaire sur le dos mais son instinct journalistique qui était sa part obscure lui soufflait de garder l'information pour un prochain article au cas où l'affaire Presley tomberait à l'eau.

De sa chambre, elle aperçut la femme qui accompagnait le jeune Luthor et décida d'aller lui parler. Ce qui était au départ un coup de tête se révéla bien vite une expérience étonnante. Bien qu'un peu méfiante au départ, elle fut bien vite séduite quand Chloé s'exclama « Mais tu es la dessinatrice de « Pilou le hibou ! », je suis archi fan ! ». Léa Démène était une jeune illustratrice qui avait inventé un petit hibou en quête de succès et d'amour. Chloé avait craqué dans une librairie avec Lois et depuis lors, elles s'envoyaient régulièrement des gags de Pilou qui illustraient leurs vies.

- Alors comme ça… Tu es journaliste ?

- Oui, mais pas à la poursuite de Luthor. Je suis navrée mais j'ai été envoyée ici pour raconter mes vacances de rêve. Et j'ai même une énigme à résoudre.

- Une énigme ? Tu es une détective privé à tes heures perdues ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Disons plutôt que lorsque tu passes ton temps seule, à croiser des couples partout et à ne voir que la précarité et des plages de sable blanc…

- La précarité ?

- Va visiter les villes. Le coté paradisiaque ne fait pas tout. » Elle remarqua que la jeune femme avait tiqué. Elle n'était pas au courant. Sortir avec un milliardaire semblait transformer certaines en cervelles vides. « Mais cessons de parler de moi, que fais-tu ici ? Tu cherches de l'inspiration pour Pilou ?

- Je… » Elle hésitait clairement et Chloé la comprenait un peu. Elle-même ne savait ce qu'elle ferait avec des informations de première main sur la nouvelle conquête du milliardaire. « Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

Chloé l'observa un instant alors qu'elle ramassait sa serviette de plage et son sac. Elle n'était pas vraiment brune mais pas vraiment blonde non plus, un beau corps sans être vraiment mince… Elle était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une personne totalement normale. Elle était aux antipodes des maitresses de Luthor. Enfin, si on excluait cette tendance à ne pas poser de questions sur les lieux où ils allaient.

- Attend ! Léa !

- Chloé, écoute, je…

- Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je me fiche de ta relation mais pourrais-tu juste me faire un petit gag de Pilou pour ma cousine Lois ?

- D'accord. » Soupira-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes.

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de son mystère pour se changer les idées et surtout pour ne plus chercher des informations sur la future madame Luthor.

Après un pot de vin comportant dix dollars et ses tongs de manière à être inscrite, Chloé se rendit à pieds nus au cours de poterie. Elle trouva un siège derrière sa cible de manière à être plus discrète. Malheureusement, la première remarque du professeur fut de l'acclamer. Littéralement. Il obligea tous les autres participants à l'applaudir pour son professionnalisme.

- Pardon ?

- Vos pieds nus ! Comme ça vous pouvez mieux ressentir votre tour !

- Mon tour ? » Elle essayait de rester naturelle et distinguée mais elle se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise ainsi dévisagée par tout le monde. « Mon tour ! Mais bien sur !

Alors que tout le monde commençait ses moulages, elle essaya de faire tourner son tour en posant ses pieds dessus. Après quelques instants, l'exercice devint tout naturel et elle fut, encore une fois, félicitée par le professeur.

- Remarquez comment elle fait corps avec son instrument ! Prenez de la terre ! Prenez !

Sans attendre, il prit une énorme motte de terre et la tapa sans ménagement sur le tour de Chloé. Des morceaux d'argiles atterrirent dans ses cheveux et elle su que ces quelques séances allaient être pénibles. Très pénibles. Rosalinda était totalement silencieuse et l'exubérance du professeur devait y être pour quelque chose.

Quand chacun fut concentré sur sa tache, elle tenta de capter la discussion de Rosalinda et de son voisin. Elle se pencha un peu et son bol géant qui était jusque là une véritable catastrophe se redressa miraculeusement.

- Un vase Ming !

Elle pesta en constatant que tout le monde s'extasiait devant son bol ! Ce n'était pas un vase ! C'était un bol pour boire son café ! Bon, il était très grand, voir même un peu imposant, mais c'était un bol, ça elle n'en démordrait pas !

- Laissez vos œuvres, je les ferai cuire une première fois et demain on appliquera de l'argile pour tenter les motifs en relief !

Couverte d'argile de la tête au pied, Chloé sortit du cours et au lieu de rejoindre les autres pour un goûter, elle se dirigea directement vers la plage. Quelques femmes Tuvaluans vinrent l'aider et ce qui était au départ un simple petit bain pour se débarrasser de la terre se transforma bien vite en un salon de massage en plein air. La plus jeune des Tuvaluans se révéla être la petite sœur de _Nohoarii son marin préféré.__ Elle n'était là que depuis deux semaines et elle était déjà traitée telle une princesse. _

Installée sur le ponton, elle se régalait d'un ananas qu'elle faillit avaler de travers lorsqu'un chauve vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Après un soupir très bruyant, elle s'exclama :

- Allez agresser quelqu'un d'autre, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à vous parler !

- Charmant. Je vous veux.

- Mon dieu, vous ne savez donc pas qu'il faut vous protéger la tête ? Votre absence de cheveux vous rend fragile au soleil. Allez donc soigner cette insolation !

- Sullivan.

- Luthor… Je ne plaisante pas.

- C'est ridicule. Et je vous veux comme guide touristique. Léa ne jure que par vos connaissances de Tuvalu.

- Moi ? Guide touristique ?

- Oui. Et je vous paierai.

Elle n'était pas vénale, loin de là, mais être payée et pouvoir investiguer pour un prochain article était grisant !

- On commence quand ?


	3. La boite de cookies

La boite de cookies

Le lendemain, Nohoarii vint lui porter de bon matin un colis qui venait des Etats-Unis. Après avoir déballé le carton, elle trouva un second carton qui contenait une lettre ainsi qu'une petite boite métallique.

_Ma très chère Chloé,_

J'espère que ce paquet est arrivé en bon état et que tu te régaleras. Tu tiens dans tes mains le fruit de mes cours de cuisine ! De délicieux cookies ! Comme Perry m'a interdit de le faire partager aux autres journalistes et que Clark n'en a pris que la moitié, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu profites un minimum de ces vacances au soleil aux frais de la princesse Perry.

Régale-toi bien et envoie-moi vite de tes nouvelles !

Ta cousine adorée, Lois

Ps : ton article sur la femme cachée d'Elvis était génial !

Chloé était partagée entre rire et consternation. Au moins, sa cousine semblait d'excellente humeur. Elle ouvrit la boite de cookies et fut agréablement surprise en constatant leur apparence était très convenable et qu'ils sentaient divinement bon.  
Par mesure de sécurité, elle envoya un mail à Clark pour lui demander son avis. Pouvait-elle les gouter en toute sécurité ?

***

Sa boite de cookie et son ordinateur entre le pot de confiture locale et de délicieux petits croissants, Chloé déjeunait au soleil. Sa peau claire commençait à attraper de jolies nuances de bronzage mais elle veillait scrupuleusement à ne pas trop s'exposer. Le vieillissement de la peau à cause du soleil ne passerait pas par elle ! Elle se servit une grande tasse de café en attendant de pouvoir étrenner son nouveau bol-vase Ming qu'elle devait décorer le lendemain.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois son dictaphone avant l'arrivée de Lex Luthor et de Léa. Elle allait consigner toutes les informations possibles de manière à avoir un dossier béton sur le nouveau couple. Elle le glissa dans son sac lorsque Léa s'installa en face d'elle. Chloé sursauta devant son arrivée – avait-elle vu le dictaphone ? – mais elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que la jeune femme se lançait dans un long monologue qui oscillait entre menace et avertissement.

- Voilà le dessin. » Elle tendait à Chloé une grande enveloppe. « Mais en échange, vous me promettez que vous ne publierez pas d'articles nous concernant dans votre rubrique des vacances. J'ai interdit à Lex de vous faire signer un contrat en bonne et due forme alors je compte sur vous. Donnez-moi une image professionnelle du journalisme.

Chloé se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bon, elle avait un dictaphone avec elle ce qui ne laissait pas trop de doute sur ses intentions mais elle pouvait ne pas enregistrer. Que Léa doute des sa bonne foi était assez insultant. Néanmoins, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle la remercia pour le dessin et partit en direction de l'accueil de l'hôtel pour l'envoyer au plus vite.

Elle glissa par la même occasion un mot pour la remercier de ses cookies qu'elle trouvait délicieux – enfin, elle ne les avait pas encore goutés et pour tout avouer, elle craignait un peu de le faire.

Elle vérifia en vitesse ses mails mais il n'y avait pas de réponse de Clark. Priant un instant que sa cousine ne l'ait pas empoisonné, elle continua son mot. Elle ajouta encore quelques lignes pour lui demander de filmer sa prochaine leçon de cuisine pour en faire profiter toute la famille et elle clôtura sa lettre en taquinant Lois sur sa mission de séduction. Chloé essayait de la caser avec Clark depuis plus d'un an et elle ne désespérait pas, ils finiraient ensemble, foi de Sullivan.  
En plus, si l'on considérait que Lois s'améliorait de jour en jour – enfin… dans un monde idéal - en cuisine, il n'aurait plus d'excuses pour refuser des propositions indécentes – enfin… dans un mon idéal.

Lorsqu'elle retourna du coté de la plage, elle aperçut le couple qui semblait un peu en froid.

- Où voulez-vous aller, chers… touristes ! »

Elle souriait béatement à la manière d'un guide particulièrement enthousiaste mais cela n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Léa regardait avec une attention particulière un oiseau sur un cocotier pendant que l'autre tenait dans sa main des papiers.

- Vous préférez rester ici en silence ? » Personne ne lui répondit.

Un peu désemparée, elle leur proposa un cookie. Lex déclina mais Léa en prit deux. Alors qu'elle allait lui dire d'y aller prudemment, Léa marmonna.

- Pardon ?  
- Ridicule. » Chloé sembla déconcertée d'entendre Léa la traiter de ridicule. Pourquoi la jeune femme semblait soudain si distante ? « Tu es ridicule !  
- Je… » Chloé n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on passer de personne sympathique à sombre garce ? « Je…  
- Mais je ne parle pas de toi ! Je parle de cet égoïste !  
- Oh… » Une dispute conjugale. Chloé décida que la meilleure solution était de ne pas s'en mêler. En aucun cas.  
- Léa. » Menaça le milliardaire. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'entendre encore geindre contre le soleil, contre les autres touristes ou que sais-je encore !  
- Tu feras cette visite seul ! » Hurla la jeune femme en retournant à l'intérieur.

Interdite devant un tel spectacle, Chloé se tourna vers Lex Luthor qui semblait serein.

- Si vous préférez, on peut remettre ça à demain.  
- Il n'en est pas question, il fait un temps superbe alors je compte bien en profiter. Où allez-vous m'emmener, Sullivan ? » Sa réponse était agrémentée d'un grand sourire.

Surprise, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, avec, elle aussi, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle sérénité de la part d'un homme d'affaire. D'ailleurs, en se souvenant de la soirée de bienvenue, Chloé se rendit compte du changement radical qui s'était opéré en lui. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle le fixait.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose entre les dents ? » Sa question était sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Non. Vous êtes un homme plein de surprise, Luthor.  
- On me le dit souvent. Et encore, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu.

La décontraction du milliardaire fut instantanément communicative et Chloé se sentit assez à l'aise que pour faire de l'humour.

- Charmante proposition, je retiens. Et pour ce qui est de Léa, vous comptez réellement la laisser ici ?  
- Léa… Léa est Léa. C'est… Ne vous en faites pas, elle s'en remettra. On y va ?  
- Euh… oui. Alors ici, nous sommes sur la longue langue de sable qui constitue le plus grand motu de Funafuti. Son nom est Fongafale. En allant vers le sud, on va tomber sur les quatre villes qui se sont formées ici et nous irons voir l'aéroport. Il est en réparation actuellement parce que les infiltrations d'eau de mer font bouger le tarmac cinq mois par an.  
- Et bien, si je ne connaissais pas votre réputation, je croirais presque avoir affaire avec une guide touristique. Comment connaissez-vous autant de choses ?  
- Deux semaines. Mais je m'ennuyais ferme à l'hôtel et puis, les Tuvaluans sont vraiment très accueillants.  
- Impressionnant.

Ils firent le tour du motus sur la journée en discutant avec les habitants, en aidant un marchant ambulant, en transportant des détritus loin des zones habitées et en comparant leurs connaissances de l'ile. Plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus elle se rendait compte que son image d'homme froid et sans scrupule était sans fondement. Une petite voix lui soufflait pourtant qu'il lui avait attrapé très durement le bras.

Alors que le soir commençait à décliner et ils choisirent de ne pas rentrer à l'hôtel tout de suite. Un coucher de soleil sur le lagon valait tous les repas du monde. Confortablement installés au pied d'un cocotier et dans le silence, ils admirèrent le paysage.

- Luthor ?  
- Mhhh. » Répondit-il les yeux clos.  
- On devrait rentrer. A moins que vous comptez dormir ici ?  
- Pourquoi pas. C'est agréable ce petit vent et au moins, il n'y a pas de femmes qui me courent après !  
- Parce que ça vous pose un problème ? Vous êtes un coureur de jupons, ne niez pas.  
- Ah, voilà le retour de la journaliste…  
- Luthor, ne commencez pas. Je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vais pas commencer. »

Ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Avoir enfin de la compagnie était agréable et elle ne comptait pas se mettre le couple à dos.

- Bien. Je prends note mais ne me le faite pas regretter. » Les mots étaient différent mais Léa lui avait fait comprendre la même chose. « Si vous voulez tout savoir, Léa est jalouse d'une allemande un peu folle qui me court après, c'est grotesque.  
- Une allemande ? Rosalinda ?  
- Oui. La seule, l'unique.  
- Son nom est bien Kiening ?  
- Bien sûr. Vous ne la connaissez pas ?  
- Non. Je devrais ?  
- Oui. Enfin, probablement pas. » Il affichait une mine septique. Quand il reprit, sa voix était teintée d'ironie. « Elle a été célèbre en son temps.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tenez-vous bien à ce cocotier, Sullivan. Rosalinda Kiening a été une star. Elle a été une Sands Copa Girls un show dénudé de Las Vegas. Bon, à l'époque, ce n'était que topless mais quand même.  
- Nan ?  
- Si… incroyable, n'est ce pas ?  
- Stupéfiant. C'était en quelle année ?  
- Dans les années cinquante ou soixante, je pense.  
- Vous êtes un génie !

Elle riait. Les larmes aux yeux, elle arrivait à peine à reprendre son calme. Elle progressait grâce à lui et sur un coup de tête, elle lui donna un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- Vous enquêtez sur elle ?  
- Oui. Elle prétend être la première épouse cachée du King.  
- De qui ?  
- D'Elvis Presley ! Le King quoi !  
- Ah... Oui, ce n'est pas impossible, elle s'est mariée tellement souvent…

Soudain, Chloé eut une révélation.

- Vous la connaissez bien ?  
- Couci-couça. Pas des masses, juste ce qu'on dit le plus souvent sur elle. Mais elle est extrêmement bavarde avec moi. Je pense qu'elle veut me rajouter à sa liste d'époux.

Un sourire conquit sur les lèvres, elle lui fit la proposition la plus indécente.

- Ça vous dirait de m'aider dans mon enquête ?

Il éclata de rire. Chloé en fut renversée. De mémoire de journaliste, personne n'avait jamais entendu Lex Luthor rire. Ils restèrent là encore un moment à admirer le lagon illuminé par la lune puis retournèrent tranquillement à l'hôtel.

La soirée sur la plage touchait à sa fin. Quelques clients finissaient leur cocktail et une des barmaids fit signe à Lex.  
Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il arborait sur son visage les traits habituels d'un grand patron d'entreprise. Le regard dur, il se contenta de lui dire que Léa était malade et que le médecin était à son chevet.

- C'est si grave que ça ?  
- Il semble que ce soit une indigestion mais le médecin trouve que c'est plus violent encore.

Chloé ne savait que dire. Puis, se souvenant de la boite de cookies de Lois, elle se sentit coupable.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider…  
- Laissez- moi tranquille, Sullivan.

Elle acquiesça puis s'éloigna. Le ventre vide, elle rentra dans sa chambre, prit une douche puis s'installa sur son lit. D'un geste machinal, elle brancha son dictaphone. Sa surprise en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre enregistrement fut une maigre compensation. Au moins, elle n'avait pas à se reprocher une chose de plus.

La musique d'accueil de son ordinateur vint rompre le silence et elle parcourut du regard ses mails. Elle ouvrit en priorité celui de Clark.

_Chlo,_

J'étais présent lors de la confection et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont à se damner ces cookies. Je pense lui offrir quelque chose pour fêter un tel miracle. Une rumeur court comme quoi Lex Luthor serait lui aussi sur une île de Micronésie. Sa secrétaire voulait se rendre intéressante et a lâché l'info. Maintenant, connaissant Luthor, il a dû lui mentir pour préserver sa tranquillité. Mais bon, ouvre l'œil quand même, on ne sait jamais !

Clark

Ps : Je t'assure qu'ils sont délicieux alors goûte les !

Elle avait faim... alors elle en croqua un.


	4. Un jour sur le lagon

Bon j'ai pris du retard mais pour la bonne cause (deux fic inédites disponibles à partir de mon profil ("Nouvelle saveur" et "quatre saisons pour un Luthor") mais maintenant je suis de retour! La suite est déjà en préparation.

Une excellente lecture à tous!

* * *

Un jour sur le lagon

Profondément endormie, Chloé rêvait qu'elle était poursuivie par des cookies géants dirigés par une Lois-Super Cookie. Alors qu'elle se retournait en tout sens entre la conscience et les brumes du sommeil, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Les cookies étaient décimés par Elvis et Lex Luthor en bikini. Alors qu'ils allaient mettre KO Lois, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée la réveilla. Légèrement désorientée, elle s'étira un peu et le second coup de sonnette la tira hors de son lit.

Elle ouvrit la porte en essayant de remettre ses cheveux dans l'ordre. Elle resta interdite. Sur le pas de sa porte, deux hommes l'attendaient.

- Qu'est ce que…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, elle dévisageait le Tuvaluans et le milliardaire en plissant les yeux. Silencieux, ils la dévisageaient en retour. Ils prononcèrent un vague bonjour et d'un signe de tête, ils lui firent comprendre qu'ils désiraient entrer.

Bien qu'encore mal réveillée, elle se décala et les observa envahir son territoire. D'un coup de fesse, elle referma la porte. C'est alors qu'elle avisa l'état de sa chambre. Son lit ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un champ de bataille. La boite de cookies trônait fièrement sur le lit, ouverte ne contenant plus qu'un malheureux survivant. Des miettes étaient éparpillées ci et là sur les draps, à terre, sur la commode… Elle n'avait pas pu résister, Lois avait fait de l'excellent boulot. Un véritable miracle culinaire. Chloé n'en revenait pas et les avait dévorés. Epuisée et repue, elle s'était endormie en tentant d'attraper le dernier.  
Se postant devant les deux intrus, elle attrapa son soutien-gorge qu'elle cacha dans son dos.

- Vous me désirez ? » Rouge de confusion, elle bafouilla un instant. « Euh, je… je veux dire, vous désirez ?

Après quelques secondes, elle réussit à comprendre que Lex désirait un échantillon de cookie pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés et que Nohoarii voulait l'emmener en balade en Va'a.

- Primo, je n'ai empoissonné personne et il faudra me passer sur le corps pour prendre ce cookie. » Elle était vexée des insinuations du milliardaire. « Néanmoins je consens à vous laisser les miettes. Secundo, va'a ? C'est quoi ?  
- Embarcation traditionnelle polynésienne. Une pirogue. » Lui répondit Nohoarii.  
- Vraiment ? Mais ça serait fantastique ! Bon, je suis un peu nulle en navigation mais pouvoir me balader en pirogue sur un lagon aussi beau… Mille fois oui ! Je prends mon bikini et on file !

Elle se retourna pour prendre le dit bikini dans sa penderie. Elle déposa le soutien gorge qu'elle tenait toujours puis pris son maillot. Elle fut stupéfaite en voyant le milliardaire s'emparer du dernier cookie.

- Non ! Rendez-moi ça !  
- C'est purement à des fins médicales, ne faites pas l'enfant, Sullivan.  
- Il n'y a rien de dangereux là dedans ! J'en ai mangé… quelques uns et je vais très bien ! »

En fait, elle les avait tous mangés mais elle ne comptait pas l'avouer au milliardaire. Et elle était la preuve vivante qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Elle s'empara et dans un geste rapide, elle le mit en bouche. Le biscuit était grand et il lui fut difficile de le manger. Lex, lui, était figé devant la scène totalement surpris et il sembla à Chloé qu'il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles. Il devait la penser folle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon ce cookie. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau capable d'articuler, elle déclama sa sentence.

- Je vous ai dit : les miettes oui, le cookie non.

L'incompréhension et une certaine force d'agacement vint naitre dans les yeux de Lex mais Chloé n'y prêta guère attention.

- On part quand ? » Elle s'en voulait un peu de prêter si peu d'attention à Léa mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses « vacances » pour veiller une malade. Lex Luthor était parfait dans ce rôle. D'ailleurs, il était occupé au rassemblement des miettes.  
- Tout de suite, tu dois être de retour pour ton cours de poterie n'oublie pas.  
- Exact. » Elle était tellement tentée de manger les dernières miettes qu'elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille son ami.

Lex se rappela à leur bon souvenir avec une phrase qui laissa Chloé pantoise.

- Je vous accompagne !  
- Pardon ? » La voix de Chloé était étranglée et incertaine. Il venait l'accuser des pires maux et il osait s'incruster dans sa journée de rêve…  
- Vous vous êtes proposée comme guide touristique, ces… pirogues… » Il agita ses bras minant ce qu'il pensait être le moyen de locomotion. « semblent parfaitement rentrer dans le programme « curiosité touristique ». Je me trompe ?

Incapable de répliquer – il avait probablement raison - elle acquiesça. Sa journée découverte allait être étrange entre les deux hommes.

- Et votre épouse ?

Nohoarii venait d'accomplir, aux yeux de Chloé, une véritable réplique culte. Elle tenta de dissimuler son rire sous quelques toussotements mais elle ne dupa personne.

- Elle se repose. Elle en a bien le droit vu les derniers évènements. » Sa remarque était sarcastique et ouvertement dirigée vers la journaliste.

***

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois, côte à côte, sur la plage. Lex avait troqué ses vêtements de touriste par un simple bermuda qui fit rire aux éclats Chloé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans une tenue si… commune. Il lui avait expliqué qu'après avoir déposé les preuves cookiennes à l'hôpital, il avait choisi de se mettre au même niveau débraillé qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de répliquer qu'il attaquait le tuvaluan.

- Vous pensez sérieusement que nous parviendront à tenir tous les trois là-dedans ? Nota… Nora…  
- Nohoarii. » Rectifia Chloé, agacée du comportement ouvertement hostile du milliardaire. « Et s'il l'affirme, moi je le crois.

L'embarcation qui leur faisait face était en bois et d'apparence très simple. Nohoarii lui avait expliqué qu'il existait dans le Pacifique des courses de Va'a qui étaient essentiellement composée dans des matériaux modernes et couteux. Lui préférait la simplicité.

- Vous d'abord, monsieur. » Fit-il dans un salut moqueur.

Loin de se démonter, Lex fit quelques pas et s'installa à l'avant de la pirogue qui se balancait dangereusement de gauche à droite. Il grimaça devant l'absence de confort et de stabilité mais il ne fit aucune remarque lorsqu'un pied se retrouva dans son champ de vision.

- C'est étrange cette manière de s'installer…  
- Je vous enquiquine, monsieur le milliardaire. » Elle tentait tant bien que mal de se redresser mais ce fut grâce à l'aide des deux hommes qu'elle parvint enfin à se positionner correctement. Nohoarii parvint à rééquilibrer l'embarcation, ce qui provoqua l'admiration de Chloé. Chacun prit une pagaie en main et alors qu'ils allaient s'élancer la voix forte du directeur de l'hôtel leur parvint.  
- Bonne initiative, miss Sullivan ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir si encline de découvrir nos traditions ! Nous vous attendons pour quatre heures. Nous avons spécialement retardé le cours de poterie de manière à vous laisser le loisir de pagayer dans notre beau lagon. » La jeune femme allait répliquer mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. « En avant ! »

Il poussa la Va'a d'un coup de pied qui faillit faire tomber ses trois occupants. Après seulement quelques mètres, Chloé se pencha pour voir passer un petit poisson coloré. Leur première chute était prévisible. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru atteindre le nombre astronomique de 65 chutes. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient assez éloignés de l'hôtel et seuls quelques habitants purent admirer leur talent dans ce domaine.

Trempés et hilares, Chloé et Nohoarii ne pouvaient s'empêcher de commenter chacune de leurs chutes. Lex lui, semblait un peu bougon mais quelque part entre la dixième et la onzième chute, il sembla se dérider. Il commença doucement, en narguant ses coéquipiers, puis, il se mit à noter chaque chute en fonction de notes techniques obscures. Il finit par décréter qu'il fallait absolument travailler la technique et il décida de déséquilibrer ses coéquipiers régulièrement, ce qui permit à Chloé d'oublier ses agissements du matin.

***  
- Je n'en peux plus.  
- Vous abandonnez ?  
- Oui !

Le sourire victorieux de Lex et de Nohoarii ne plaisait guère à Chloé – depuis quand étaient-ils si complices ? – mais elle était trop fatiguée pour les questionner. S'installant sur le sable chaud, elle poussa un soupir de ravissement. C'était tellement agréable de ne rien faire, de paresser au soleil sans penser à…

- Le cours de poterie commence dans un quart d'heure.  
- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

Elle n'irait pas. Elle n'en aurait pas la force ! Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre. Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent lorsque quatre mains la hissèrent. Elle se retrouva sur le dos d'un des deux hommes. Sa tête vint se caler naturellement contre le cou de son porteur. Pas un cheveu ne venait la chatouiller et elle en conclut que le milliardaire faisait sa b.a. de la journée… voir de l'année. La main de Nohoarii s'était logée dans le creux de son dos et la maintenait fermement.

- Miss Sullivan ? Miss Sullivan ?

Chloé ouvrit un œil et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un transat devant l'hôtel. Elle bailla, une main devant la bouche puis frotta ses yeux. Depuis quand dormait-elle ?

- Miss Sullivan, le cours va commencer. » La voix du professeur de poterie semblait douce et délicate. Faisait-il attention à ne pas la brusquer ? Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir séduit au point d'être aux petits soins avec elle.  
- Très bien, je… » Elle était encore un peu somnolente, elle bailla une nouvelle fois puis avec l'aide du potier, se remit debout. « Où se trouvent les hommes qui m'accompagnaient ?  
- Qui ?  
- Euh, Lex Luthor et…

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme s'était figé.

- Vous êtes la compagne de monsieur Luthor ? Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une femme aussi simple et prévisible que cette Léa Démène !  
- Mais je…  
- Votre secret est entre de bonnes mains ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Il l'entraina à sa suite et l'installa dans la salle de poterie. Tout le monde était déjà bien affairé sur son travail et Chloé remarqua le regard envieux de certaines femmes. Le fantasme du potier avait encore de beaux jours devant lui…

Un pinceau dans une main et un pot de peinture blanche de l'autre, elle se demandait par où commencer. Elle décida de peindre son bol en blanc. Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes pour finir sa tâche. Rosalinda se trouvait à coté des pots de couleurs… Aussitôt d'attaque, Chloé se leva tout sourire et se glissa près de son ainée.

- Vous me conseillez quelle couleur ?  
- On est dans le Pacifique n'est ce pas ? » Rosalinda avait un petit sourire rêveur.  
- Euh… Oui. » Chloé était septique.  
- En bleu, chérie. « Blue Hawaii »…  
- Vous voulez dire… « Dreams come true in Blue Hawaii » de…  
- Une des grandes chansons de mon cher époux, elle est pourtant peu connue… Comment ? Non, ne me dites rien, je préfère croire que vous êtes une jeune femme passionnée et non pas une rivale. Vous savez, je regrette de l'avoir quitté. J'aurais pu le sauver des… des somnifères et de Ginger  
- La femme qui partageait sa vie à la fin?  
- Oui ! Je suis émue de voir que vous connaissez si bien mon Elvis. Même si cette Ginger ne l'a jamais aimé comme moi je l'aimais ! Elle était là… Enfin, je ne peux croire à sa mort.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Personne ne peut y croire.

Et surtout pas son rédacteur en chef. Chloé était impressionnée. Cette femme pensait vraiment être l'épouse du King. Enfin, une de ses épouses. Elle n'avait cure de ce que les gens pensaient d'elle. Elle vouait un culte à cet homme tout comme Perry White. Bien que ce dernier n'avait jamais envisagé d'être marié à la star.

- Rosalinda, quand vous aurez un peu de temps, passez un coup de fil au rédacteur en chef du Daily Planet à Metropolis. Il s'appelle Perry White, vous allez vous entendre à merveille. Et il voudra faire de vous la star de son prochain article sur le King.  
- Moi ? » Elle avait les yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Elle avait un air de femme du monde un peu hautaine mais il semblait que finalement, elle avait un vrai cœur d'artichaut.  
- Oui, et je vais préparer la grande révélation de votre histoire dans mes articles de voyage. Je suis journaliste.

Un peu sous le choc de ces révélations, Rosalinda accepta et tendit un peu maladroitement le pot de peinture bleu à Chloé. Cette dernière, une fois installée à sa place commença à étaler ci et là des touches de couleur.

Elle ne rougit même pas lorsque certains touristes commencèrent à montrer du doigt son travail. Oui, ça ne ressemblait à rien et elle en était fière ! Pourtant, lorsque le professeur de poterie commença à hurler en la montrant lui aussi du doigt, elle sursauta. Que diable voulait-il dire ?

- Je sais que ce n'est pas conventionnel mais quand même ! » commença-t-elle en s'énervant.  
- Mais non ! C'est un miracle ! Vous avez un don ! C'est… C'est…

Le pauvre homme s'appuya sur une chaise, il était à la limite de l'hyperventilation.

- Les grues volant dans les nuages ! C'est un des motifs que je préfère dans les vases Ming !

Sa soirée se déroula sous les exclamations constantes de Tom - Chloé venait d'apprendre que le potier avait un nom. Elle ne vit ni Lex, ni Léa, ni Nohoarii qui avait repris le bateau. Et cela l'inquiétait un peu.


	5. L'influence du cyclone

La suite! Bon, pas de review mais il semble quand même qu'il y a des lecteurs. Donc merci de me lire et si jamais un courageux ou une courageuse veut commenter, je suis toute ouïe :)

Excellente lecture!

* * *

L'influence du cyclone

Cela faisait une semaine que Chloé n'avait plus croisé Lex et Léa. Pourtant, la petitesse de l'île ne donnait pas des masses de cachettes. Elle savait, grâce à une des femmes de chambre que la dessinatrice était sortie de l'hôpital le lendemain de leur sortie sur le lagon et elle avait eu la confirmation par le directeur de l'hôtel que les cookies n'étaient pas responsables de l'état de la jeune femme.

Que diable pouvait-elle avoir ?

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mener sa petite enquête, elle était trop occupée avec Tom. En effet, le potier ne la quittait plus d'une semelle et la suppliait en permanence de devenir son élève privilégiée et sa muse.

Perry était plus que ravi des aventures rocambolesques de Chloé sur Funafuti. Le potier fou, les voyages en pirogue et le mystère de l'épouse du King. Les histoires que Chloé écrivait sur les quelques détails de Rosalinda donnait une touche d'humour à ses articles et Perry ne jurait plus que par sa journaliste en vacances et sa journaliste spécialiste des cookies. Le duo Sullivan/Lane avait la cote au journal et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, le ciel était empli de nuages menaçant et Chloé sentit dans l'attitude des Tuvaluans que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sur, les autres touristes ne semblaient pas plus préoccupés que cela et prévoyaient leur journée.

Le petit déjeuner se passa rapidement avec un simple café accompagné d'un morceau d'ananas. Tous les Tuvaluans de l'hôtel l'évitaient, elle en était persuadée. Ils ne manquaient jamais un impair et le café-ananas en était un. Elle avala bon gré mal gré l'étrange mélange. Alors qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre pour se changer, Rosalinda, vêtue d'un immense paréo multicolore qui volait au vent, lui attrapa le bras.

- Demi-tour, joli cœur. Ming rode autour de ton bol.

Telle une mère poule, elle avait décidé d'aider Chloé. Elle était devenue une véritable espionne qui surveillait la plupart des allées et venues du potier, ce qui permettait à la jeune journaliste de l'éviter efficacement.

- Cette phrase code me fera toujours rire. Je suis sûre qu'à cent ans, je m'en souviendrai toujours. Et je jure de bassiner mes arrières petits enfants avec !  
- On va déjà essayer de survivre à ces vacances, ma chère.  
- Vendu, Rosa.

Elles se séparèrent. Chloé partit en direction du bâtiment d'accueil de l'hôtel tandis que Rosalinda se dirigeait droit vers Tom pour le stopper dans sa recherche. Chloé croisa le directeur qui s'empressa de changer de direction. Il lui cachait quelque chose ! Elle le coinça dans un bureau et s'empressa de commencer l'interrogatoire.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Mademoiselle Sullivan ! » Il était un piètre menteur et son improvisation était vraiment mauvaise. « Monsieur Tom vous cherchait, il y a à peine cinq minutes !  
- Je sais. » Répondit-elle en chassant la sujet d'un geste de la main. « Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le soupir était puissant et révéla à Chloé qu'elle avait à faire à un gros souci.

- Tempête… Qui peut virer en une horreur.  
- Tornade ?  
- Cyclone. Les tornades ont lieu uniquement sur la terre ferme.

Chloé se sentit soudain mal. Elle avait vu la vétusté de certaines habitations. Un bon nombre d'entre elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre une tempête et encore moins contre un cyclone.

- Est-ce sûr qu'il se dirige vers Tuvalu ?  
- Pas nécessairement mais les pluies diluviennes vont faire des dégâts. Pour le moment, il ne fait rien dire. C'est peut-être une fausse alerte.  
- Mais vous n'y croyez pas…  
- Pas vraiment. Le pire cyclone est passé, il y a quelques années et j'ai vu les dégâts. Nous devrons probablement évacuer des gens vers les grosses îles. Par exemple les Fidji.  
- A ce point là ?  
- Nous ne voulons pas risquer de perdre encore des vies…  
- Quand vous en saurez plus, dites-le-moi au plus vite… Je veux vous aider. Vraiment.

Un sourire léger vint naitre sur les lèvres du directeur.

- Vous êtes une drôle de touriste mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
- Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu…

Avisant le potier qui se rapprochait, elle prit vite congé et courut se cacher derrière un palmier. Elle jeta un regard suppliant au directeur pour qu'il ne la dénonce pas.

- Tom ! Justement, j'ai besoin de vous ! Il faut que vous alliez chercher les terres dont vous avez besoin pour vos prochains cours. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer un de mes employés pour le moment à cause de… » Chloé le vit désigner le ciel d'un mouvement de la tête.  
- Mais… D'accord. Juste... Je voudrais parler à Mademoiselle Sullivan mais elle est introuvable.  
- Elle est… sur le lagon. Elle travaille sa technique en Va'a. sa technique est catastrophique.  
- A ce point là ?  
- Pire.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle retint un juron. Sa réputation était à l'eau, au sens propre du terme, à cause d'un Luthor.

Le reste de son avant-midi se passa tranquillement en l'absence de Tom et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle se rendit au restaurant pour déguster un copieux déjeuner. Elle avait besoin de force pour bien préparer son plan d'aide au Tuvaluans.

A peine fut-elle assise que Lex et Léa s'installèrent quelques tables plus loin. Enfin, ils osaient se montrer. Elle mangea tranquillement mais son regard finissait toujours sur leur table. Léa avait le teint encore un peu pâle et son compagnon lui, semblait la traiter comme une enfant.

Son repas finit, elle remercia la serveuse et la pria de transmettre ses plus vifs compliments au chef. Puis, elle se rendit à la table de Lex et de Léa.

Ces derniers ne cachèrent pas leur mécontentement face à son intrusion. Depuis son « petit problème » Léa la jugeait seule et unique coupable. Même l'intervention du médecin n'y avait rien fait, pour la jeune femme, elle et ses cookies étaient une incarnation du diable. Enfin, c'était ce que Chloé ressentit sous le regard foudroyant de la jeune femme. Lex semblait un peu en retrait comme s'il craignait une effusion de sang.

- Comment vas-tu Léa ?  
- Merveilleusement. Tu préfères me donner directement le cyanure ou tu comptes le glisser dans mes plats ?

C'était la voix du milliardaire qui les interrompit d'un doux mais néanmoins ferme « Léa ». Chloé y sentit une certaine menace et elle en fut déstabilisée. Ces deux là mijotaient quelque chose, elle en aurait mis la main au feu.

- Bon, je sens bien que je ne suis pas la bienvenue. Je vais vous laisser. De toute façon, votre escapade se termine bientôt, je vous promets de ne pas me dresser sur votre chemin trop longtemps. Bonne journée.

Elle était vraiment en colère et cela se ressentait dans son discours. Léa était une femme agréable mais là, elle l'avait poussée à bout. Comment pouvait-elle insinuer aussi ouvertement de telles inepties ? Elle leur fit son sourire le plus mesquin et se retourna.

Dans sa chambre, elle hésita longuement sur la marche à suivre. Devait-elle se retourner contre le couple et divulguer en entier et en détails l'histoire de leur escapade ? Elle savait que cette trahison serait sévèrement punie par le milliardaire… et cela leurs donnerait une raison supplémentaire de critiquer son métier.

Un coup bref sur la porte l'avertit de la présence d'un visiteur. Tom devait toujours être à la chasse à la terre de poterie. Elle autorisa donc son visiteur à entrer.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette chambre avec le milliardaire. Il se tenait droit à coté de l'entrée, attendant probablement qu'elle se lève de son lit. Loin de vouloir le mettre à l'aise, elle se mit en tailleur sur l'édredon et attendit.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus étrange et elle sentait un rire nerveux naître dans sa gorge qui fut aussitôt coupé par l'intervention de Lex.

- Léa s'excuse.  
- Hein ? » Elle était stupéfaite, la situation était vraiment ridicule. « Elle s'excuse ? L'enfer vient de périr sous la glace ?  
- Bon… » Il la regarda de manière telle qu'elle comprit qu'il n'accepterait aucune remarque. « D'accord. Elle ne s'excuse pas et si elle apprend que j'ai pris cette initiative, elle me tuera sans aucun regret. C'est moi… Je suis désolé de cette attaque qui n'est absolument pas méritée. Enfin, je veux dire que ça m'étonnerait beaucoup de vous voir en Locuste.  
- Locuste ?  
- L'empoisonneuse des empereurs romains. Elle concoctait des poisons redoutables et pour se protéger, elle avalait un peu de poison tous les jours… » Il eut alors un grand sourire moqueur.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle me fait penser à vous. Si c'était réellement un cookie empoisonné, vous vous avez avalé la boîte… peut-être pour vous immuniser.  
- Venant de vous, c'est assez flippant. Mais merci pour les excuses.

Elle était étonnée de la sincérité de Lex. Il agissait comme une personne raisonnable et modérée, ce qui contrastait grandement avec ses agissements à Métropolis et aux quelques attaques qu'il avait proféré à son égard. Et son petit discours sur Locuste semblait montrer qu'il avait au moins un minimum d'humour et de connaissances.

- Monsieur Luthor, puis-je vous demander quelque chose de personnel ?  
- Non.  
- Ce n'est pas pour le journal.  
- En tant que journaliste, vous aurez toujours bien un moment de doutes qui vous mènera vers… et bien vers un article juteux sur moi.

Il n'avait pas tord. Cinq minutes auparavant, elle y pensait sérieusement. Pourtant, elle tenta sa chance.

- Vous avez deux personnalités ou bien c'est juste votre manière d'être ?  
- Et vous avez l'art de lancer le couteau pile où… Enfin. J'ai parfois des périodes de stress, comme tout le monde et oui, parfois, je n'y vais pas de main morte. Mais c'est vrai aussi que je suis un homme parmi tant d'autres. Ce n'est pas les possessions matérielles qui peuvent y changer quelque chose.

Son stress, si cela était réellement la cause de ses sautes d'humeur, devait être à des niveaux jamais atteint. Il cachait la véritable raison, elle en était sûre. Tout comme elle était sûre qu'il ne se confierait jamais à elle.

Ils sursautèrent lorsque de grosses gouttes de pluie vinrent s'abattre sur les fenêtres. L'atmosphère perdit quelques degrés et Chloé en frissonna.

- Je croyais que ce n'était pas la saison des pluies…  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec une saison des pluies, on dirait plus un gros orage.

Elle était inquiète, si la fameuse tempête était déjà là… Les problèmes sur Tuvalu ne faisaient que commencer. Elle ferma les yeux, espérant que ce n'était pas encore le début de l'apocalypse.


	6. Le pacte de Tuvalu

Voilà, alors merci à la demoiselle qui m'a mise dans ses alertes ;) Donc voilà la suite, reviewez si ça vous dit histoire de me motiver ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le pacte de Tuvalu_

La pluie avait cessé pour quelques instants. Chloé ouvrit légèrement la parka qu'elle avait dénichée dans les stocks de l'hôtel. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud. Elle pensait que le vent permettrait de diminuer la température mais les vents étaient encore bien chauds. La tempête était doucement en train de se muer en cyclone et les Tuvaluans étaient contraints de quitter les motus les plus fragiles le temps que le ciel se calme. Les derniers évènements météorologiques avaient déjà fait des ravages sur Tuvalu et le gouvernement avait jugé préférable de rassembler les habitants sur le plus grand motu de Funafuti.

- Suivant !

Chloé attrapa le sac d'un enfant puis l'aida à monter à bord du bateau. Tout en le rassurant, elle lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire et ne pas faire. C'était le troisième bateau de la journée et elle était devenue une véritable experte en accueil des passagers. La majorité des habitants de ce motu seraient à l'abri à la fin de la journée et elle en était soulagée.

Elle fut surprise d'entendre le bruit caractéristique de l'envol d'un avion. Levant les yeux, elle l'aperçu peu après dans le ciel. Elle venait de rater sa dernière occasion de partir. Cet avion était surement le dernier à pouvoir s'envoler, le temps devenait de plus en plus incertain.

Elle avait volontairement choisi de ne pas partir de cet atoll tant qu'un habitant ne serait pas en sécurité. Ce n'était pas pour flatter son ego mais elle se sentait proche de ces gens. Elle avait vu dans sa vie des fermiers perdre espoir face à des tornades. Les Tuvaluans, eux, pouvaient voir leur état détruit par un cyclone. Elle se refusait de les abandonner à leur sort.

Lorsque le bateau se lança sur lagon, Chloé attrapa le bras Nohoarii et l'entraina à l'avant. Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus prudente à faire mais elle devait lui poser une question loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Le lagon devient plus dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons plutôt que les vagues se font plus fortes. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Le cyclone va être nommé ?

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme dans un signe évident de réconfort.

- Il y a des risques oui, sa puissance semble se renforcer, donc oui, il se peut qu'il soit nommé.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Qu'elle était désolée ? Elle n'y était pour rien et pourtant, elle aurait voulu en faire plus. La nomination du cyclone impliquait qu'il était dévastateur. Elle reprit contenance puis alla amuser les enfants qui se trouvaient là. Au moins, elle pouvait toujours leur changer les idées pour un instant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Fongafale, Nohoarii tenait trois enfants dans ses bras sous l'œil amusé de Chloé. Ils aidèrent ensuite les habitants à descendre et leur indiquèrent la direction à suivre.

- Chloé, on va aller chercher encore quelques personnes mais tu ferais mieux d'aller voir comment vont les autres.

- Mais…

- Non, aucune contestation possible.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour montrer sa désapprobation. Puis, assez agacée, elle retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Le grand hall était vide et ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce. Soudain, Rosalinda lui tendant un peignoir de bain arriva dans son champ de vision.

- Mais… » Elle était atterrée.

- Tu es trempée, je refuse que tu tombes malade. Sèche-toi un peu. » L'ordre était sans appel.

- Mais tu devais être dans cet avion !

- J'ai préféré rester. Sèche-toi un peu, jeune fille.

- Mais… » Elle frottait énergiquement ses cheveux. « Mais c'est de la folie !

Perry allait lui passer un savon. Et pas un petit. Elle avait laissé le scoop du siècle sur un atoll menacé par un cyclone. Un gros cyclone. Il allait la tuer. La massacrer. Littéralement.

- Chloé… Tu es restée aussi. » Rosalinda se voulait clairement sarcastique.

- Oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Moi je veux les aider !

- Moi aussi.

- Rahhhh… Il va me tuer !

- Qui ?

- Mon boss ! Perry quoi…

- Tu veux dire que cet homme est violent ? Alors qu'il aime Elvis ? Et tu veux que je le rencontre ?

- Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que… »

Elle cherchait une explication convenable lorsque la voix forte de Rosa vint interrompre le fil de ses idées.

- Je refuse de le rencontrer !

- Rosa ! Non, ce n'est pas…

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Mais non, en fait, il voulait que toi, tu sois en sécurité, il se moque pas mal de ma survie. Mais la survie de la femme parfaite qui aurait épousé Elvis… ça lui importe bien plus.

Rosalinda éclata de rire en voyant la mine dépitée de Chloé. D'un geste presque maternel, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Chloé, ce type m'a l'air un peu étrange mais ça m'étonnerait que tu ne lui importe pas. Il t'a quand même envoyée ici. Et tu me trouves donc parfaite ?

- Oui, parfaite, mais il m'a envoyée ici pour le boulot, pas les vacances.

- Plains-toi seulement.

- Tu étais danseuse dans un super… cabaret. Je t'assure que c'est bien plus romantique que mon job. Bon, j'y retourne, ils ont besoin d'aide. Mais toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici, Rosa.

- D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi, le vent commence à devenir plus fort.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans la ville la plus proche pour aider les habitants, Chloé croisa un homme qui semblait toujours aussi élégant même vêtu d'un immense poncho contre la pluie.

- Luthor ? Mais… et… » Elle indiquait le ciel avec son doigt, incapable de s'exprimer clairement.

- Non Sullivan, je n'ai pas pris l'avion.

Elle était stupéfaite. Un cyclone s'approchait dangereusement et ce foutu milliardaire refusait de partir ! Un coup de vent plus puissant emporta un morceau de tôle et ils se réfugièrent un instant dans une minuscule maison.

- Et Léa ? Vous avez seulement pensé au danger que vous lui faites courir en restant ici ? Et à vous !

- Elle est dans l'avion en ce moment même. Et je suis un grand garçon, je sais comment faire.

Muette, Chloé le dévisageait. Il avait mis en sureté sa… compagne et lui restait là à…

- Pourquoi ?

Devant son incrédulité, il soupira en passant une main sur son crâne nu. Visiblement mal à l'aise, il ressemblait à un jeune garçon échafaudant une excuse à une énième bêtise.

- Une intuition. Quelqu'un doit bien veiller sur vous.

- Sur moi ? » Elle était purement et simplement stupéfaite. Il se souciait d'elle ? C'était tellement ridicule ! « Je ne vous comprend plus. Sincèrement.

- Moi non plus, ça nous fait une chose en commun.

Après quelques instants de silence, il se remit à parler.

- Bon, disons simplement que Perry ne me laisserait pas vivant si je laissais sa petite protégée seule au milieu de l'océan face à un cyclone.

- Je ne partirai pas avec vous. Je reste pour aider ces gens. Et Perry ignore que vous êtes ici ! Pourquoi diable…

- Chloé… Vous allez rentrer avec moi. Dans le prochain bateau.

- Non et ce n'est pas négociable. J'ai appris à connaître ces gens, leur vie et ce que ces désastres naturels ont comme impact. Et je ne peux décemment pas les abandonner à leur sort.

- Et il a fallut que je tombe sur une journaliste avec des scrupules. Et vous n'avez vraiment rien dit à White me concernant ? » Il parut impressionné quand elle hocha la tête. « Et puis, Sullivan, vous ne pesez pas lourd dans la balance. Votre impact ici va être minime.

- Peut-être mais j'aurai un impact. Et c'est bien mieux que de fuir.

Elle ne l'avait pas dit avec méchanceté. Elle ne le visait pas en particulier, c'était un simple constat mais il avait tiqué. Elle l'avait vu dans son regard, pour une fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à masquer ses sentiments. Il se reprit pourtant très vite. Penché en avant, il accrocha son regard au sien.

- On va faire un pacte, Sullivan. Je consens à vous aider disons, pendant… disons encore un jour sur l'atoll. Mais ! Car il y a un mais, au moindre signe que la situation devient trop dangereuse, nous serons évacués comme les autres. C'est un cyclone qui approche, pas une mini tornade.

- Et en échange ?

Il sourit comprenant qu'elle n'était pas totalement dupe.

- En échange, vous continuerez à ne rien publier me concernant. C'est-à-dire, pas de résumé de mes vacances, aucune mention de ma relation avec Léa, aucun sous-entendu à propos de moi et des BD, ni de mes rapports avec la navigation sur pirogue. A ça, s'ajoute que je ne veux en aucun cas que mon aide sur l'atoll soit divulguée. Rien de rien. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés en vacances. C'est bien compris ?

Elle savait qu'elle était au pied du mur, il n'autoriserait aucun refus. Et puis, elle avait bien besoin d'un allié pour aider les Tuvaluans.

- C'est d'accord.

- Dernière close : nous ne nous retrouverons plus jamais en même temps sur une île. Pas même sur une île aussi géante que l'Australie. Je doute que Léa vous pardonne un jour. Elle semble… » Il hésita et elle se demanda s'il craignait de lui révéler des choses ou s'il cherchait à ne pas l'énerver. « Elle croit que vous cherchez à me séduire, que vous êtes jalouse,… Depuis quelques temps, elle a des idées un peu… étranges. Seul un continent pourrait nous contenir tous les trois.

- Vous êtes ridicule.

- Jamais. Vous acceptez ?

L'accord fut conclu d'une poignée de main qui dura plus longtemps que nécessaire selon Chloé.

- On commence par quoi, Sullivan ?

Ils aidaient une dame et ses enfants à s'installer lorsque la silhouette de Rosa se dressa devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle était trempée et échevelée mais ce fut son apparente colère qui étonna le plus le duo.

- Rosa ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle leur indiqua d'un signe de la main qu'elle voulait reprendre un peu son souffle, puis, dans un mouvement que Chloé qualifia de théâtral, elle entama un monologue passionné et colérique.

- Ce sale petit potier ! Je jure qu'il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement ! Foi de Rosalinda Kiening ! Si je l'attrape, il ne pourra jamais s'échapper ! Je vais le découper en morceau puis les faire frire pour ensuite les donner à manger à des pingouins… » Elle s'arrêta en constatant l'air interloqué du milliardaire et de la journaliste. « Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, c'est pour ça. Nous allons être transférés d'urgence en hélicoptère. Avec interdiction de revenir ici tant que tout ne sera pas remis en ordre.

- Quoi ? » Le cri de Chloé fit sursauter un bon nombre de Tuvaluans.

- Ce sale petit potier de mes deux a eu la bonne idée de demander notre départ immédiat pour nous protéger ! Il a trop peur que tu sois blessée et dans l'incapacité de… comment a-t-il dit cela encore… hum… ah oui ! Dans l'incapacité de faire partager ton don inné au monde entier. Et je crois qu'il a été tellement persuasif qu'ils ont acceptés ! Nous devons partir dans une heure.

- Non… Non ! Il n'en est pas question.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, Sullivan. » Lui répondit Lex en lui montrant quelques policiers qui attendaient à quelques pas de là.

- Vous êtes milliardaire ! Vous pouvez y faire quelque chose, non ?

- Je suis riche, pas au dessus des lois.

Résignée, Chloé soupira. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans un hélicoptère qui survolait l'atoll. Le cyclone était clairement visible au loin. Selon les dernières données, sa puissance diminuait mais les dégâts seraient importants.

Elle soupira et un coup de coude gentil de Rosalinda lui indiqua que ce n'était pas approprié. De l'autre coté, Lex écrivait dans un carnet qu'il lui tendit.

« Au moins, ce départ est original. J'attends avec impatience de lire l'article que vous pondrez de cette histoire. Et pas de mention de mon nom, n'oubliez pas notre pacte. »

_

* * *

_

_Fin du premier tome de Paradisiaque ! Je vous tiens au courant pour la suite! A bientôt !_


End file.
